


恶魔的礼物

by Ccato



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato
Summary: 一段关于斯巴达家间相互称呼的故事





	恶魔的礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 以前的父亲节贺文，感觉还不错还是补档一下吧。希望不会造成阅读混乱

黄昏的暮色透过窗户填满了大厅的每个角落。一个身穿蓝色T恤的男人坐在一旁的沙发上，摇晃着装有浅黄色酒液的杯子，一本翻开的书籍倒扣在他腿上，背着光线拉长的影子笼罩在厅门旁的尼禄身上。男人抬眼看了尼禄一下，示意他帮忙打开灯光，不然他可能喝到醺醉也没能完成对这本书的阅读。  
“你需要大灯还是台灯？”尼禄慢慢走到开关附近问，顿了一下还是结巴地补上最后的一个称呼，“父…父亲。”  
“噗。”隐在阴影中的男人喷笑出声，手中的酒杯撒出了几滴酒液在那件蓝色恤衫上染出了几点深色。  
“认真点！你可是收了我三个披萨和五个草莓圣代的！”尼禄猛地打开了所有灯光，在满屋明敞里对着坐在椅子上绑着辫子的但丁吼道。  
“可是真的很搞笑。你居然管我叫父亲。哈哈哈，你是哪个年代的老头子？”  
为了更贴合形象，但丁把胡子给剃了，光洁的下巴让他看上去整洁年轻了不少，由于梳上去的头发一直会散落下来，他直接问姬莉叶借了一条皮绳绑了个小小的马尾，穿上蓝色系衣服的他咋眼看上去确实和维吉尔没有任何区别。这也就是为什么尼禄会花重金请他来帮忙练习的原因。  
“尼禄，就算是要送父亲节礼物，你也不一定要叫他爸爸的。”  
但丁把辫子拆了下来，将把成一团的头发揉散，放任自己躺倒在椅子上，小心翼翼地喝干杯中的酒。  
“这不一样。”望了一眼但丁，尼禄把手中握紧的礼盒放到桌面上。那个盒子由于尼禄的紧张揉捏而变得皱巴巴的，幸好只是个练习的道具可以重复利用，不然光换盒子都得花不少钱。  
“有什么不一样？你不也一直叫我但丁。叔叔这个称呼我可一次都没听到过。”但丁的语气不知道为啥带着一丝丝的酸味。  
面对但丁孩子气的责问，尼禄走到他面前蹲下，认真地盯着他开口：“但丁叔叔。”  
“别别别，这个称呼太可怕了。算了，小子你还是去恶心维吉尔吧。去吧，叫他爹地或者趴趴。”  
抖落一身鸡皮疙瘩，但丁推开了尼禄，腿上书也因为过大的动作而摔到了地上，封皮的尖角顿时撞塌了一块。在血缘上他确实是尼禄的叔叔，这是不可改变的，但他还是不敢接过“叔叔”的这个身份以及随之带来的责任。相对来说，直呼其名的方式倒更适合于他，没有任何礼法上的制约，他喜欢自己对于尼禄来说只是“但丁”的这份自由。  
“所以，你为什么一定要在最近叫维吉尔：父亲～”  
面对追问，尼禄伸手向但丁讨要了一杯酒，但丁给他倒了浅浅的一层。  
借着酒精的力量，尼禄开口道，“没什么。就是，你看我们身边也就只有我有实质的老爸。怎么说也是一个节日，我想让那群小鬼也感受一下。生活还是需要点仪式感不是吗？”  
顿了一下，尼禄像是想到什么好点子，朝但丁眨了眨发亮的眼，笑得有点不怀好意，“而且，你不想看维吉尔被一群小鬼围着吃瘪的样子吗？”  
但丁奖励了尼禄半杯子的醇酒。

维吉尔不喜欢小孩，却也不讨厌。虽然他们现在还很弱小，但是在遥远的未来里，他们会获得什么样的力量，成长为怎样的人，这让维吉尔不免有些期待。所以孤儿院里的小鬼头们这几天一直跟在他身后鬼鬼祟祟的指点行为也随着这样的想法而顺理成章地得到了包容，但是最近这群小鬼越来越明显的行为和嫌弃让他也有点在意，尤其是当被他发现时，那些害怕又委屈的眼神。他已经不止一次收到那个粽发小女士委婉的建议和关怀了，她甚至往维吉尔兜里塞了不少糖果，让他分给那些馋嘴的小孩子。  
被这个叫卡尔斯的小少年拦住的时候，维吉尔感叹这场漫长的躲猫猫游戏终于要结束了。既然他们想要糖果就拿去吧。  
“你是尼禄的爸爸？”卡尔斯的这句问话更像是肯定句。  
“我是。”小少年的问话倒是出乎维吉尔的意料，但他还是回答了对方。  
“你当初为什么要抛下尼禄跑了？”卡尔斯盯着维吉尔问，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，装着莫名涌上的怒火和悲伤，“我们的爸爸妈妈都是不得已才离开我们的…你…你却是主动抛下尼禄的！为什么？！”  
维吉尔知道卡尔斯那个谨慎措辞的意思，所谓“不得已”指的是死亡。他能理解这群小孩的感受，毕竟他也曾是这样走过来的，在某些夜里他也曾为母亲的“不得已”流泪，也曾抱怨过父亲的失责……维吉尔只是从未想象过他会让他的孩子也尝试到那种仿佛整颗心脏都被揉成一团的酸痛，或许说他根本没有想象过自己会有孩子。  
维吉尔闭上眼睛搜刮着关于那个女子梦幻泡影般的记忆，只是随着时光的流逝，现在能记住的只剩那一团日升月落的朦胧光影了。  
“我不知道尼禄的存在。”睁开眼直视卡尔斯的愤怒和责怪，维吉尔一字一句回答得平淡而坚定，“我很抱歉错失了尼禄的成长，但我不会后悔。”  
“而且，即使没有我，他不也健康长大了？”  
“但是他还是想你在身边陪着他啊。”  
“我现在就在这里了。无论他过来还是离开，我都会在这里。”走到卡尔斯身边，伸手摸上他的脑袋，维吉尔难得地朝他露出一个浅浅的笑容，“他们还交代你说什么吗？”  
计划早已被看穿，卡尔斯在维吉尔的抚摸下愣了一会，左右观望了一下，在所有说好的暗处里已经没有了任何一个小伙伴的身影了。烧红着一张脸，卡尔斯甩开维吉尔的手，跑到最近的一颗树下把一直藏在身后的礼盒小心放下，头也不回的跑了。  
“利用小孩来传话？你们越来越出息了。”看着那放着礼盒的树荫，维吉尔朝着虚空说话，手里的阎魔刀已微微出刃。

“但丁！你又说不会被发现的？”和但丁一起挤在一片薄布底下，尼禄猛地掐上但丁的手臂。  
“嘘。再等等。”但丁疼得龇牙，捂上尼禄的嘴巴，这片薄布是他之前获得的魔器，可以完美隐藏所有气息，就算面对维吉尔这样实力的半魔他也有信心绝对不会暴露。而且就算维吉尔说得肯定，他不也一直没有朝他们藏身的地方看过一眼。真是个死鸭子嘴硬的家伙。  
阎魔刀归刃。  
在无数被切成小块的叶碎落下的叶雨中，但丁把尼禄从隐蔽处推了出去，自己则在小孩茫然的眼神中裹着魔布溜回了屋子里。  
虽然是预计好了的场景，但突然被迫和维吉尔单独相处，尼禄还是觉得很是别扭。尴尬地看着维吉尔的侧脸，尼禄走到树底下，沉默地在叶子碎中挖出了那个礼盒，走走停停地磨蹭到维吉尔身前，扭着脑袋就是不想直视他。  
“Happy Father's Day.维吉尔。”  
说完这句话，也把礼物强行塞到维吉尔怀里，尼禄像是被点着了屁股一下，火急火燎地追着但丁的步伐跑回了屋里。本来想要给孩子做榜样的纪念仪式就这样仓促而狼狈地结束了。  
失去了大部分的树叶遮挡，日光洒在维吉尔身上，那件深蓝大衣上银色的暗纹刺绣折射出白亮的光芒，裹着维吉尔让他看上去异常的柔和，自上而下的光线深深浅浅地勾勒深邃的眼窝，银灰色的睫毛随着眨眼的动作在他的脸上映下薄透的阴影，他微微勾着的嘴角像一轮挂着温度的明月，一直皱着的眉头缓缓地降下，舒缓的五官被照得明亮起来，他那斑驳混乱的世界仿佛一下子重新涂上了鲜明的颜色。  
维吉尔拆开绑在盒子上的缎带叠成整齐的一块放进了口袋里，翻开礼盒的盖子。一瓶标着“特效护发素”的罐子和一柄专业的沙龙造型梳子并排躺在里面。

“怎么样？他还满意吗？”  
尼禄在孤儿院偌大的厨房里找到了但丁，他刚啃完一块冷掉的披萨，舔着沾满芝士的手指向飞奔进来的尼禄询问这个动用了几乎所有人的计划的结果。  
剧烈的运动和紧张窘迫让尼禄呼吸急躁到说不出一个字，他撑着桌子喘息了一会平复气息才开始往但丁那边走去，在经过的时候顺手收走了吃完的披萨空盒。  
就差一步，今天的纪念计划还没有完成。  
尼禄从冰箱里拎了一个小纸盒出来放到但丁面前的桌子上，紧张地瞟了他一眼，留下一句“给你的”，年轻人又飞快地跑开了。  
哼着小曲目送尼禄离开，但丁感慨他终于大方了一次，激动地打开了那个小纸盒。  
散开的纯白盒子中央，一个淋满草莓果酱的小蛋糕端正地摆放着，不大的粉红色糕体上插着一块白色的巧克力牌子，上面用漂亮的花体写着，  
“Happy Uncle’s Day.”


End file.
